


The Prince's Tale

by OppaiShiri



Series: Harry Potter Fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexuality, Character Development, Dark Character, Dark Magic, Don't like, Don't read, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Evil Voldemort, F/M, Friendship to Love, Gay, Gen, Good Dumbledore, Good Peter Pettigrew, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, He Crys, Hogwarts, Internalized Homophobia, James Lives, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Multi, No Horcruxes, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Other, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Rivalry To Friendship, Sad with a Happy Ending, Severus Cuts, THIS IS DEPRESSING, Team Bonding, Threesome, Walk Of Shame, You Have Been Warned, everything goes right, relationships eventually, simple, slow build-up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppaiShiri/pseuds/OppaiShiri
Summary: Set during fifth year of Hogwarts (Maraunder's Era).Severus is beaten by the DeathEaters. He doesn't call his best friend a MudBlood. He is pranked by the Marunder's all the time. And his mother just died. It's enough to drive him insane.Left alone, and bullied, he cuts.And cries.-ON HIATUS UNTIL SUMMER BREAK-





	1. Pots and Potions

**1**

* * *

 

"Look at the greasy git," he hears James say with a smug smile. "Hanging off by his underwear. And -- _oh, god_ \-- are those _heart_ patterns on his boxers? What a joke, honestly," he laughs with his friends and Snape can feel his fingers trembling. James is levitating him up into the air by the wand, and has already pulled his pants off. His face is beet red. "Damn you, Potter." He hisses, gritting his teeth, as his greasy black hair falls over his face. James just smiles, as he watches the scene from a distance. "J - J - James, s - s - shouldn't we s - stop, now?" The fat mousy boy, _Peter_ , he recalls, says in a small voice. "W - we could get in t - t - trouble."

 

James laughs. "I'd like to see them try. Unlike him, I'm famous, rich, and everyone practically loves me! If anything, that prickly prat is getting detention. Not me." Severus growls, looking down at himself in shame. What would Lily say? Would she laugh at him, too?

 

His eyes widen with newly formed tears. Lily, her red hair, her soft smiles, so full of life...

 

... _Would she even look at him, anymore?_ Or would she just laugh with Potter and his prunes?

 

"Oi, Prongs," Sirius says, pointing to a familiar figure at the distance, and Snape squints through his humiliation. 

 

"POTTER!" A voice so loud, so full of fury, Snape wonders if the whole castle can hear. Probably.

 

James drops Severus immediatedly who hits the ground unceremoniously, and quickly shoves his wand into his pocket as if nothing had happened. He smiles at the redhead, who has her hands on her hips.

"What is it, Lily? Have you finally fallen for me after all this time?" He asks, with affection in his voice. Snape stumbles, pulling up his pants and throwing Potter a death glare. He would never live this down. Not ever. And especially not now.

 

What came next, Snape was completely unprepared for.

 

 _Lily Evans slapped Potter across the face._ So much force behind her punch, that it left a red handprint on one side of his face. Ouch. ' _That's got to hurt_ ,' Snape thinks with a curled smile. ' _He bloody well deserved it, though._ ' Suddenly, he feels a rush of footsteps and Lily is by his side, looking him over carefully. "Are you OK, Sev? Are you hurt anywhere? Are you---"

"---'m _fine_ ," he snarls, his narrowed eyes set on James. He shoves Lily off of him, and with a swish of his cloak, leaves the Castle Grounds without so much as a goodbye.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. A Distant Memory

**2**

* * *

 

_"Are you alone?" Lily asked him as they sat by the tree. She was holding a lily in her hand, quite the irony, Snape would think. He shakes his head. "No, not anymore. We're friends, aren't we?" He holds out a finger for a pinky promise. Lily smiles at him, eyes twinkling, and face crinkling, as she accepts. "One day, you'll be an amazing witch. I just know it," he says softly. "Friends, family, everything. You're already very smart." He says, a faint blush on his sallow cheeks. She looks down at the lily, and the slight breeze plays with her hair. She looks up at him thoughtfully. "You really think so? Thank you, Sev." She laughs, blushing a little. "I wonder what House I'll be in. Professor Dumbledore was in Gryffindor. Maybe I'll be in it, too." She says hopefully._

 

_Severus scoots closer to her. "My mother was in Slytherin. I'm hoping I can be just like her."_

 

_She rests her head on his shoulder. "Sev," she says, playing with a petal. "What will you do once you're a wizard? What if we're not in the same house?"_

 

_"It'll be OK," he says, despite himself, "we can still still hang out together, whether it's a date or something more. And as for me, well," he laughs, his face forcing a smile. Though it hurts from not being used to smiling, he doesn't show it. "I'll be fine. I'll study as a potion maker. Everyone keeps saying how useless it really is, but I want to see different. And you..." He holds her hands in his, and she shyly averts her eyes. "You can study alongside me! We can both be professors someday, I just know it!"_

 

_She pinches his cheek. "Oh, Sev. You silly goose. Of course I will, I'm going to be a smart witch someday, won't I?"_

 

_He smiles, and they stand up together; hand in hand. "Let's go to your house." He says, and they do just that._

 

_\---_

Snape's eyes shot open. Just another dream. And of the past. He heard an owl outside his window, so he groggily stood up from bed and went to the window. A tawny, grey owl held a letter in it's beak. He opens the latch, and snatches the letter without a second thought. And tosses a dead mouse. It hoots happily, and flies off into the night sky. With shaking fingers, he closes the window, and walks over to his desk. He opens the envelope and lights up his wand. " _Lumos_ ," he says in Latin and reads the tear-strained letter. The ink is barely intelligible.

 

" **To my son, Severus Snape.**

 

**I lOve yOu. So, s _O Mu_ cH. I'M sOrrY I wOn't Be hEre fOr yoU...I'm sorryI'msorryI'msorryI'ms _orry_**

**Love, love, love, I love you, too. No one but you. ~~Not even your father~~. Stay safe. ~~I want you, I wish you were here for me.~~**

**I'm sicker and sicker. My body is limp and writing this to you...I can't move a muscle. I'm in bed, looking at all these bruises from Daddy. Tobias, isn't it? I can't eat...my jaw won't move a bit. N no money....nO f000d. Abuses**

**poor**

**Hurts**

**Pain**

**Water need wAtEr**

**DeAd, dyInG.**

**Stay safe.**

**Mommy loves you. Daddy ~~hurts~~  loves you, too. **

 

 XXXX/XXXX/XXXX

**From,**

**Eileen Prince." (1)**

**(wrote letter incorrectly on purpose)**

 

Snape promptly sinks to the floor. No tears, not anything. Just, emptiness. Did she really...? _Yes_. Yes, she did.

And Snape was too stunned. Everything was so overwhelming. It was like the whole world hit him on the head. The letter fell to the floor, unnoticed. 

Curling himself into a ball, he shiverred. His small frame shook violently. He was laughing. It was dry, with no sound, but only from the back of his throat. 

 

Mother.

 

 _Cut_. His nails dug deep into his arms. 

 

Mother.

 

 _Blood_. Trails down his limbs.

 

 _Smile_. Forced and stretching his cheek muscles. Shaking back and forth, not thinking, just being in the moment. 

 

His Slytherin roommates were sound asleep, they weren't aware of anything inside of Snape's head. They knew nothing. 

 

And he felt pleasure. His heart was skipping a beat. His head was in a white, blurry haze. All he could feel was nothing. 

 

 

 

_(will continue later, internet's about to die)_

* * *

 

_(1) Letter basically suggests that Sev's mother died. Seeing as how his father, Tobias, abused her at her times; she lost her sanity. Probably was sober one night and became so sick physically and mentally that it led to her suicide or unnatural death. They lived in a poor family situation, so this is understandable. No food, no water. She probably died because of it. If you were confused as to why I wrote it that way, I hope this clears it up a bit :)_


	3. All Brawns and No Brains

**3**

* * *

 

The next morning was bright and early. The sun was shining above him, and all Snape could think was nothing. Numbly, he grabbed his school bookbag and schedule in hand, and walked through the hallways with his robes on. 

\---

Lily was sitting down with her circle of friends. They were talking about nonsense, as per usual, but what really caught her attention was of a stumbling Snape walking towards his table. He was clutching onto his arm. While it seemed like a miscule detail, she couldn't help, but wonder. Her attention was driven away as James walked by her friends. They all giggled and swooned at the wink he gave them, and Lily rolled her eyes. ' _Idiots_ ,' she thinks, ' _the whole lot of them. Only judging by looks. To me, he's just a great prick with no brains whatsoever_.' She looks down at her plate of coffee cake savagely. Looking at the corner of her eye, she sees James talking with his gang of friends. She blushes, if only slightly.

 

"...Lily. Lily, we're talking to you." A girl, with black bangs, and blue eyes says to the redhead. She snaps her fingers in front of her. "While you were in lalaland, we were talking about going to Hogsmeade sometime. You want to go?"

Lily nods numbly, and stands up with them. "Yes, let's."

She doesn't notice Snape staring at her longingly as she walks out the door.

\---

"Moony, c'mon!" Sirius says, shoving the paper into his hand. "You're the smartest out of all of us! Can't you check my homework again?" Lupin rolls his eyes and looks it over. He chuckles softly. "Not my fault you're such a slackoff, Sirius. A wonder your grades are so bad. Maybe if you stopped ogling the girls at a distance, you could pass an O.W.L."

"Hah hah hah. Very funny, Moony. But, they're much better to look at than, y'know instead of..." he looks down pointedly at the essay Lupin is editing, "...paperwork."

 

They sit together by the fire, as James thinks to himself. He probably shouldn't have done that. _But, he honestly couldn't help it!_ The greasy git was so easy to hate on and Lily always defended him for it. He wished he could be in Snape's shoes sometimes. At least then he would get the attention of the girl of his dreams. _Oh, who was he kidding?_

 

He loved himself! More so than some sloppy snake like that Slytherin. And at least he groomed his hair well, thank you very much. Always in a suave style, with extra hair gel and maybe some cologne for that scent the ladies always craved for.

It's probably half the reason why women swooned over him, honestly. Attractive, handsome, and fit as can be. 

 

_Still._

 

He couldn't help but pity Snivellus. He was poor, unattractive, moody, and always alone. He was such an easy target to pick on. At this point, it just became expected of him to pick on his all-time favorite rival. 

 

' _No. Why am I even thinking about that prat_?' James shakes his head. ' _I'm probably just so damn tired from all those exams they make us take. Yeah, that's it_.'

He went to bed that night and slept. Tonight, just for tonight, maybe one thought of his lovelife wouldn't hurt. Maybe.

 


	4. The Confrontation

**4**

* * *

 On her way to Hogsmeade, Lily spotted a familiar dark person walking around the castle. She noticed it was Severus, and she smiled, walking over to him. "SEV!" She shouts, ignoring the voices of her "friends" calling her back. Pushing past masses and masses of people, she found herself face to face with Severus Snape; who had hastily shoved his hands into his pockets and looked up at her. 

 

He looked very flustered all of a sudden. "Erm, Lily, sorry I..."

 

"No, no, it's _OK_." Lily says, blushing. "Look, I wanted to talk about yesterday. I'm really sorry about what happened. I know you're still upset." She purses her lips, looking down at her feet. Apparently the floor was more attractive to look at than the person in front of her. "I hate that Potter!" she says to herself, crossing his arms, "always so full of himself! And...and..." She thinks wildly, and stops herself once she sees how quiet Sev is. Wondering why, she takes a step closer to him.

 

"Are you alright?" she asked, looking down at his arm pointedly. He's opened his mouth to say something, but stops when the Maraunders pass by. 

 

"Ah, Lily! There you are. I saw you admiring my good looks from a distance along with those other girls. So... _care to join me in a game of wizard chess_?" He wriggles his eyesbrows; holding up a board and Sirius beside him howls with laughter. The redhead rolls her eyes at Potter's poor attempt at flirting, and Snape is reminded of a mutt. ' _Dog boy and Potter. Hmph_.' He thinks stiffly, and stares death at James. If looks could kill, Potter would be dead by now.

 

"Shove it, Potter." Snape snarls, voice laced with barely restrained anger. James smirks at him. "Oi." James says, pointing at Snape with a twisted smile. "Snivellus. No one asked for your opinion, half-blood."

 

" _Potter_!" Snaps Lily, turning on him. "Oh, _please_! I can't BELIEVE you'd say something so stupid! And _no_ , I'd prefer hanging out with him any day than play with the likes of you. Now come ON, Sev," she says crossly, trying to drag the dark-haired boy away. But, he stays rooted to the spot; glaring at the other boy.

 

Sirius claps a hand on James' back. " _Ooo_. She got you good, James. Tough luck. Maybe next time..." He laughs, sputtering on a glass of butterbeer, and wiping his stained stubble with his sleeve.

 

"Ah, a real shame." James sighs, head down. "Well, if you're ever in need of help by professional chess player, don't hesitate to ask! I'm one of a kind!" He winks.

 

"Oh, please," Lily scoffs, turning her back on him. "Why would I? That's it; I'm leaving." She huffs, going back the way she came from without turning back.

 

Severus watches it all with a sour look on his face. He was tired of Lily defending him all the time. As much as he appreciated her concern, he had to man up on his own. This was his doings, not hers. He glares at the two, and leaves also in toe. 

 

 


	5. Muggles or Mudbloods?

**5**

* * *

 

" _Mmm_! These are really good!" Peter says through a mouthful of shepard's pie. Bits of crust spits out everywhere, and Lupin shifts away from him at the Gryffindor's Table.

"You're gonna get fatter, _fatass_." James snatched the plate away from him and stuck his tongue out. "H - HEY!" Peter sputtered back, standing up and trying to at least get a bite of pie. But the other Maraunder wouldn't let him.

It ended up being a game of tug of war, and Padfoot had had enough of their stupidity for a day.

"Now, now. _Wormtail_ , _Prongs_. I've got ourselves a great idea! What do you boys say?" Sirius says, taking the plate of pie and smashing it on the ground. All of the other students gasped. 

 

"We'll sneak in on the greasy git, see what the bastard's up to! And once we corner him; we'll do a _Lions Barrage_!" Moony scoffed at the idea.

"That's stupid," Lupin slid his glasses off the bridge of his nose and shut his book shut. He looked up at Sirius with icy, blue eyes. "Even for a Gryffindor, such as yourself. _Why not use our Maraunder's Map?_ Sneak off elsewhere. I'm sure even to Snape; it's getting old."

James thought that over, too. As much as he hated the guy...maybe it was time to do something else for a change. And as much as he loved pranking, Lily always hated him for it. Their whole day didn't have to become a compilation of bullying the git to no end. 'Sides, he had the ladies to show off to!

 

"Aww, you're no fun, Moony~!" Sirius pouted, crossing his arms. "C'mon, let's do something! It's been awhile since we messed around together. We're losing our touch!"

A lightbulb went off on James' head. 

"Hogsmeade." He looked around at the trio's faces and they lit up immediatedly. 

 

\---

 

 After his fiasco with the Maraunder's, Snape opted for a stroll around Hogsmeade instead. It was getting particularly cold around winter, and seeing how his only relative (aside from an abusive drunkard) had just died, he would have to stay in for the holidays. Mind you, while everyone else went about with their lives. _Family_ , _friends_ , _homes_. They had it all.

 

It was lonely, but he didn't want anyone (not even Lily) to see his cuts. She would only sympathize with him more and that's the last thing the Prince wanted. Speaking of Lily, she would be leaving for the holidays, wouldn't she? So, he'd be all alone....

 

"P - Potter. What are you doing here?" His lips tightened into a thin line, as he glanced between all of their childish faces full of swine. They had just walked by him; and he couldn't help but point it out. The boy just smirked, assuming an arrogant stance. "Pfft. Look at you, Snivellus. Didn't expect you here?"

 

"Mark my words, you buffoon!" Snape had closed the distance between them in a matter of seconds; wand at the ready. "I have had _enough_ of your foolishness, and it's headed out of line! If you so much as speak another word, I'll---!" He's cut off midsentence, when he's levitated off into the air. Glancing around wildly, he notices that it's...

 

It's _dog boy_.

 

"Sorry, Snivellus. But, that's my friend." He promptly dropped the Slytherin down and Snape recollected himself with a growl. "Hmph!" The boy helped himself up; picking up his bookbag and trying to walk away from the brats. But, was stopped midway by the Potter boy.

 

"Aww, c'mon. You can't just leave like that!" James crossed his arms, squinting at him through his glasses. He blocked his path, and Snape rolled his eyes. ' _Damn you, Potter. As if joking around with me isn't enough, you insist on being a cocky lowlife_.' His face flaring; he scrutinized James with darkened eyes. "Why. Can't. You. Just. Leave. Me. _Alone_?"

 

"Think I didn't notice?" James played with a Golden Snitch in his hands, admiring the little thing as it fluttered about in his hands. He lopsidedly smirked at Severus. "Your cuts...I saw them." Severus tried to hide his shock at this fact, and quickly averted his eyes. ' _Damnit_...' He thought; angry at the fact he'd been caught red handed.

 

"None of your business," Snape replied coldly, looking past his shoulder for an escape. Now was not the time to be talking about this nonsense. It didn't help that the other Maruanders were busy elsewhere; looking at a map and talking about _Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans_ for all he knew. He shoved the boy away from him. "Good day to you, Potter," he says savagely and leaves the area in a hurry. Hopefully he wouldn't see them for quite some time.

 

 ---

"There you are, Severus," Malfoy drawled, curling his lower lip once the boy in question walked through the portrait and into the Common Room. He was clad in his wizarding robes, and he eyed the other boy with a sneer. It was clear he disliked the Prince.

"Lucius." He says, uninterested. _Didn't he have a book to catch up on?_

"What's that you got there?" Lucius tapped his wand on the book, eyes downward at the object in question. Severus hid it away in response; frowning in distaste. The Malfoy had already read the title to his displeasure.

"From the _Restricted Section_ of the library. My word, Severus. You realize that's forbidden? As in, not meant for _half-bloods_ such as yourself." The stated snobbishly. "I ought to report you for this. As a prefect, I have every right to punish you. Even if it's to a fellow Snake."

' _Try not to kill him....try not to kill him...._ ' Severus repeated to himself internally, resisting the urge to hex the Malfoy. Unfortunately, the Head of the House wouldn't take to kindly for a Slytherin to beat up another Slytherin. It was out of the question. Even if he so badly wanted to strangle his neck; watch him writhe in pain, and ---

 

\--- He stood cool and collected. For the sake of not looking bad, that is (he had had his fair share of that).

 

"Of course _I know that already_. I want to learn about the Dark Arts. Everything I can know..." He added in with a faraway look on his face. The blonde studied him for a moment, his icy cold gaze levelling to the darker one's. "Hm..."

This satisfied the boy who was one-upping him.

"Ah, a true _Slytherin_ if I do say so for myself. A shame we're always so looked down upon by society," sighed Lucius, playing with the hem of his wand idly. "Well, do your reading. I'll be sleeping in for the night. See you later, Severus." He added in, before walking up the stairs into his own room.

"You too..." Snape added in numbly, and hurried off after him to their own room.

 

\---

It was past-curfew, and Snape was busy writing notes in his Potions Book. His roommates were sleeping in at one in the morning.

"' _Extract the blood of a Muggle-born witch_...'" He whispers "' _Add a drop into the potion, and wait for it to dissolve_...'" He read this with wide eyes.

 

' _No way. Lily_...?'

 

Mudbloods...

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to all of you out there! :D  
> Sorry if this isn't your thing  
> I understand if this is not for you  
> Thanks for reading this


End file.
